


Little Devil

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a long way to go in life, and Dean may inadvertently have made it worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Devil

Dean waited until Dad left before he went to get the bag he'd been hiding in his backpack. "Here," he said, shoving it at Sam.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just open it." He really shouldn't have gotten it, not when it meant he'd have to be extra-careful with the money Dad had left them, but he knew Sam wanted it, even if he'd tried to pretend he didn't.  
  
Opening the bag, Sam pulled out the plastic accessories that Dean had picked up at the Halloween Hideaway a few days ago. "You got me a costume?"  
  
He shrugged. "Kinda. Figured you could wear your red hoodie with those." He didn't want to admit that the two pieces were all he'd been able to afford, and even then it had been a close thing.  
  
Sam twirled the trident, regarding it with a skeptical look. "It's stupid," he finally declared.  
  
"So's trick-or-treating," Dean shot back, trying to look like he didn't care about Sam's opinion. "But you wanted to go anyway."  
  
"Dad said I couldn't go, though," his brother reminded him.  
  
"He didn't say  _we_  couldn't go," Dean pointed out, even though he knew he would've if he'd had any idea that Dean might be willing to go as well. There was going to be hell to pay if Dad ever found out about it, too. Dean brushed that thought aside, telling himself they'd just have to eat all the candy in the next couple of days. "I'll go with you."  
  
Sam's face lit up as it dawned on him that he might not have to be left out of all the fun of the night, after all. "Really?" He launched himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing hard. "Thanks, Dean!"  
  
A knot formed in Dean's chest, hard and tight, and made it hard to breathe for a second. "You're welcome, Sammy," he forced out, ruffling his brother's hair. "Now go get your backpack or we're gonna be late for school."  
  
The walk to school that day was very different from the morose, plodding stomp that Sam had been affecting for the last week, ever since he'd been told that he had to stay home on Halloween. Today he was a ball of energy, like he usually was - running from Dean to the corner and back again, chattering up at him about how late they were going to stay out, how he was going to get tons of candy - "And you can have all you want!" - and how cool it was that his older brother was taking him trick-or-treating when most of his classmates were having to go with their parents. Dean watched him and thought about how it had just taken two stupid plastic accessories to turn his brother into a normal seven-year-old. He wished Sammy could have more days like this, but he understood why he couldn't.  
  
They weren't normal; Dad had explained that long ago. It made sense that they didn't do normal things, but at times like this, Dean was forced to admit that Sam was right - it wasn't fair.  
  
If he'd thought Sam was wound up on the talk to school, it was nothing like the walk home afterward. Sam couldn't stop chattering, and it was all Dean could do to get him to do his homework and eat some spaghettios before he bounded off to take a shower and change into his costume. He refused to let Dean help him, insisted on putting everything on himself, just like he had last year when he'd perfected the art of tying his shoes.   
  
Dean grinned at him when he slid the horns on and beamed at him. "Attaboy, Sammy. You look scary, man."  
  
"But not too scary, right?" Sam asked anxiously.  
  
Dean laughed and shook his head, then passed him a pillowcase. "C'mon, let's get going. We gotta be back in time to hide the candy before Dad calls to check on us."  
  
A brief pout appeared and Dean braced himself for a tantrum, but thankfully Sam didn't argue, just scuffed his shoes a little as he headed for the door. Dean checked to make sure he had his knife and pistol on him before he followed him out, although he doubted he'd need either. Still, as much of a fit as Dad would have if he knew they were out, he'd kill him if Dean set foot out of the apartment at night without a weapon.  
  
They walked like they were going to school, going up one side of the street and down the other, Sam running ahead to mingle with the other kids, shrieking with delight and laughing just like them, while Dean trailed after him and watched for anyone that looked like they might be up to no good. Sam's costume turned out to be a hit, with people exclaiming over the 'cute little devil' left and right, many of them putting an extra candy bar in his bag for Dean when they saw him watching them.  
  
There had been one lady, though... Dean wasn't sure exactly why he hadn't liked her, except that she'd seemed creepy in a way that most people weren't. Her eyes had been - well, if he didn't know better, he'd think they were all black. Like, no white at all, just solid inky black that made something sick curl low in his gut, but when he'd reached for his knife, she'd blinked and he'd seen that they were just regular brown eyes, after all. She'd made a pretty big fuss over Sam, told him how good he looked dressed up like that, going on and on until Dean got uncomfortable enough to drag his brother back down the walk. Her eyes might not be inky black like he'd thought, but there was still something about her that he didn't trust.  
  
When they got back, Dean made sure he put a thick line of salt in front of the door and both windows as soon as Sammy was in bed. He told himself that Dad never had to know, although he also swore that that was going to be the last time they did anything for Halloween.  
  
And if, years later, Dean sometimes wondered if that Halloween costume had made Hell look at Sam and decide that he was the kind of vessel Lucifer needed, he kept it strictly to himself.


End file.
